


Crocs with Socks and Flip Flops

by orphan_account



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Crack Pairing, F/M, Gen, based off an ask on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an alternate universe where Life Fibers don't exist, Shiro Iori deals with his (distractingly hot) girlfriend. At 7 AM. With shorts and flip-flops-on socks on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crocs with Socks and Flip Flops

She giggles, and his glare falters when he sees her indecently spread out on the bed.

“You look like an old man.”

She has a point. With the early morning slouch, the bedhead, the shorts barely covering hairy legs and the flip-flops with socks combo, he looked like the epitome of middle-aged.

“You didn’t say that last night,” he defended, taking a sip of coffee from the mug with “World’s Best Boyfriend” on it in bold. “Ever” was scrawled on with permanent marker, a color his girlfriend claimed to have been “harvested from the blood of my enemies.”

She giggles again. “Get over here.”

And he does. He sits on the edge of the bed, minding his coffee, and she crawls to him on all fours, plopping down behind him. Her cheek sidles up to his hip, and her arm snakes around his waist.

They stay there, Shiro Iori nursing his coffee mug, and Nui Harime buck naked and enjoying the company of her boyfriend’s hip.

“What are you going to do today?” she asks after a moment of contented silence. He takes a sip of coffee. Inumuta sent a message that morning, calling for a meeting on Satsuki Kiryuin’s behalf. It’s a Sunday, Shiro’s only day off, and he usually spends it with his girlfriend, whether in bed or out on the town. But he’s known Satsuki Kiryuin for as long as memory allows, and Nui’s known the Kiryuins far longer.

“President Kiryuin’s called for a meeting,” he says simply, and takes a few more gulps of his coffee.

“Aw, but it’s Sunday! Skip it.”

He rolls his eyes. “You say that all the time.”

She rolls onto her back. “It should be illegal to go to school on Sundays,” she states cheerily. “Want me to come and give her a piece of my mind?” She turns her head to look up at him, and as always, the fingers of his free hand itch to touch her.

“You of all people know that she despises you.”

“All the better!” She flips onto her belly. “She can glare at me while I sit in your lap. Maybe she’ll throw the table for real this time, like she said she would.”

Another roll of the eyes. “Masochist.”

“You love me,” she pouts, and he can’t help but kiss her.

“And you? What are you going to do today?” he asks, washing down the taste of her lips with the last of his coffee.

She hums, thinking. “...Tail you all the way to the university, harass Satsuki through the windows, probably get a chair leg stuck in my other eye, maybe.”

And the sheer normalcy with which she speaks disturbs him to a point that it shows on his face. She laughs.

“You’re crazy.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” she says, laughter fading into moans as she locks lips with him. Before she can pin him down for a repeat of last night’s activities, he wriggles out of her grasp, coffee cup forgotten on the mattress.

He makes for the shower.

She joins him later on, and he runs out the bathroom with shampoo in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to iuvenesscissor on Tumblr, who has been my muse for this crack pairing ever since the crack pairing fanart reared its majestic head.


End file.
